This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is an open-label, multicenter, extension study for patients with idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis-IPF who complete the CAPACITY Trials, either PIPF-004 or PIPF-006. Eligible patients must complete the Final Follow-Up Visit for the CAPACITY studies and meet all of the eligibility criteria noted in this protocol. The duration of treatment for each patient will be variable and will continue until pirfenidone is commercially available in a geographic region, the study is terminated by the sponsor for reasons outlined in Section 3.9 of the sponsor?s protocol, or approximately 2.5 years have elapsed since the patient?s first dose of pirfenidone, whichever is shortest.